


We're just friends. I think.

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Valentines Day 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Just Friends", F/M, How Do I Tag, Oneshot, ew feelings, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Steve and Nat are both single on Valentines Day, and decide to do a bunch of Valentines Day things together as "Friends"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Valentines Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	We're just friends. I think.

Steve knocks on the door of Nat's room, flowers in his hand. It's too cliché, he knows it is, but that's what today is about; all of the sappy romantic things that one would usually do with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Except, of course, the difference here is that they're just friends, nothing more.

She opens the door, dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater, almost identical to what Steve is wearing. Should he compliment her? He's doing all of the cheesy things anyways, what's the harm?

"You look great."

She laughs, despite everything. "Thanks, it was really hard to choose. 'Undercover Spy' has the widest variety of clothing."

He takes her to a movie, one of the new Disney ones, and she grabs onto his hand during a jumpscare. She isn't actually scared, she knows he knows that, and when he looks at her in confusion, she's leans closer to his ear and mumbles "It's just for Cliché."

She treats the two of them to dinner later, at a relatively fancy restaurant, with a reservation under the name Naomi Roberts. It's sickeningly romantic to the both of them, but it's all just fake. That's what they say to themselves anyway.

They end the night back at her apartment. "That was fun,"

He nods in agreement.

"I can't wait to do it again next year."

"Who says it has to be next year?"

The night is sealed off with the ultimate cliché before he leaves.

And no, they didn't wait until the next year


End file.
